


Gathering the Threads Conversation Snippet between Ezra and Chris

by gemspegasus



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - White Collar Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemspegasus/pseuds/gemspegasus
Summary: Author's Note:  Written for:Mag7bingo on dreamwidth :Chris: Honesty is the best policy





	Gathering the Threads Conversation Snippet between Ezra and Chris

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Written for:Mag7bingo on dreamwidth :Chris: Honesty is the best policy

Ezra Standish, conman recently turned FBI consultant whistled softly as he sauntered jauntily down the stairs of Mrs. Gloria Potter's mansion.

Waiting at the foot of the stairs for him was Chris Larabee, special agent for the FBI in charge of white-collar crimes. Larabee took in the black suit, starched dress white shirt, white and burgundy-striped tie with matching burgundy silk pocket square, and polished black shoes that Ezra was wearing and scowled at the man. 

As he reached his new boss Ezra said, "Agent Larabee, tell me what law have I broken at this moment, and I will return to prison without a complaint." 

The blond FBI agent let out a small grunt of disbelief.

Ezra continued smoothly, "Mrs. Potter was donating some Sy Devore suits, which belonged to her late husband to the thrift store where I was perusing some men's haberdashery. She and I conversed agreeably. Mrs. Potter then offered me the use of of her extra guest room. You did state that if I found better accommodations than the room at the hostel that I should take it."

Chris shrugged and answered, "I did say it. I work hard for what I have. I do my job well. But I don't have a $10 million dollar view of the Manhattan skyline which I share with a twenty-something engineering student while sipping espresso."

Ezra eyed him speculatively. "Why not? You could if you exerted yourself a bit more."

As Chris fought the urge to shake the conman, a growl escaped his lips, "Why not?...because the amount of work I do equals certain things in the real world. These cappuccino in the clouds dreams you have is what gets you into trouble. This is the start of those something-for-nothing schemes that lead to the frauds that got you locked up."

Ezra answered in an apparently bored tone of voice, "Is it the coffee then?"

Chris grumbled to himself before he glowered at Ezra and said, "Go, get in the car."


End file.
